fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue (staff)
The Rescue Staff (レスキューの杖, Resukyū no tsue lit. Rescue Rod) is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this staff allows its user to warp a selected ally unit in range to a space adjacent to the user. This staff's useful ability is offset by its low durability, which usually range from around 3 to 5 uses. This staff is especially useful in Chapter 19 of Thracia 776, where the player's units are burdened with not just the need to retreat, but also the herculean task of protecting slow-moving civilians from being captured by high-levelled mounted unit reinforcements. The staff is simply called Rescue (七難即滅 Shichinan Sokumetsu lit. Destruction of the Seven Calamities in the Japanese Version) and reappears as a Rod in Fates. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |-- |-- |-- |1-Atk/2 |-- |Moves a distant ally next to the user. HP Cost: 6. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |'Book 2:' Yuliya |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Events |Ch. 4 - Speak to Edain with Azelle. '*''' • Ch. 5 - Speak to Edain with Claud. *''' |- |Purchase |Ch. 10 - Purchase from the Item Shop for 15000G. '''** |} *''' Azelle/Claud must be Edain's lover. ** Only if the Rescue Staff wasn't obtained in the First Generation or wasn't passed down to the Second Generation. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Visit |Ch. 10 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 22 |- |Steal |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story Ch. 26 Hector's Story: Ch. 28 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Event |Ch. 17 - Only if Syrene and the other NPC units survive. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Visit |Ch. 20 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 3:' Endgame - Hidden Treasure |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Yuliya |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chest • Para. 1 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 8 - Village • Para. 20 - Village |- |Armories |Port Ferox • Table Approach • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Wellspring of Truth |- |Merchants |West of Ylisstol • The Longfort • Border Pass • Breakneck Pass • The Farfort |} Fire Emblem Fates |Treasure |Birthright Chapter 10 - Chest • Conquest Chapter 9 - Chest • Conquest Chapter 20 - Chest |} Gallery File:Rescue Staff (TCG).jpg|The '''Rescue Staff', as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Rescue Staff (FE10).png|Rhys wielding the Rescue Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Rescue Staff (FE13).png|Ricken wielding the Rescue Staff in Awakening. File:FE14 Rescue.jpg|Sakura wielding Rescue in Fates. Rescue Warriors.jpg|Sakura with Rescue in Warriors. File:FE3 Rescue.gif|Animation of Yuliya Rescuing Marth in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Rescue (FE10 Animation Still).png|An enemy Bishop Rescuing a Lance General in Radiant Dawn. File:Rescue (FE12 Animation Still).png|Merric being Rescued in New Mystery of the Emblem. LissaRescueStaff.png|Lissa wielding the Rescue staff in Awakening. Category:Long Range Weapons